


Mr. Royal Guard

by cosmic_dumbass1



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Animaniacs
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Animaniacs - Freeform, Bisexual Max Goof, Bisexual Yakko Warner, Bonding, Boys In Love, Crushes, Falling In Love, Gen, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Protective Siblings, Romance, Royalty, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Yax - Freeform, but not so secret, secret romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_dumbass1/pseuds/cosmic_dumbass1
Summary: max goof and yakko warner had been friends since they were young. now yakko was about to be crowned king of anvilania and max was right by his side, but what happens when friendship leads into something...more?
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Max Goof/Yakko Warner
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

"Come catch me!" Yakko laughed as he raced down the halls. He heard Max giggling as he chased him, making Yakko run as fast as his little legs could go. He slid around a corner, quickly hurrying into the closest room. Max was right behind him, and Yakko barely had time to turn around before he was tackled by the giggling toon, the two dissolving into laughter as Max lay on top of him.

Max rolled off of Yakko and onto the carpet of the study, sitting up while Yakko did the same. He nervously looked around, taking in his surroundings. "We should go, Daddy says I can't be here until I'm king," Yakko loudly whispered, standing up. Max followed, pouting. "But why? Nobody's ever _in_ here!"

"Yea, but Daddy says only the King can be in the royal study." Yakko grabbed Max's hand, dragging the toon out of the study before closing the door behind him. "When you're king, will you let me come in there too?" Max asked. Yakko grinned, wrapping his arms around Max's neck as he laughed. "Of course, silly! When I'm king, you'll be allowed e _verywhere_ with me!" The two young toons hugged before starting a chase again. Yakko snagged his two year old baby brother, Wakko, from the kitchens as he and Max ran past, causing the young toon to giggle as Yakko carried him with.

The three tore through the castle before Yakko stopped at his and Wakko's room, gently depositing Wakko inside before returning to the game of chase he and Max had. They continued running by the bedrooms until Yakko ran straight into somebody's legs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir!" Yakko said. He looked up, only to find his father smiling down at him. Max skidded to a stop behind him as Yakko stood, sheepishly smiling at his dad.

"Why hello, there! Are you two causing trouble again?" King William grinned as he picked Yakko up, spinning him around through the air. "I thought I told you not to terrorize the staff on Thursdays, young man!" Yakko giggled as he was twirled through the air. William slowed before tucking Yakko into the crook of one arm, leaning down to scoop up Max with his other hand.

"You two are just two little troublemaking peas in a pod, aren't you?" William looked between the two boys. Max smiled, looking at Yakko. "Yak Yak said he'll let me in the study when he's king!"

"Oh ho, is this true, Yakko?" William laughed, smiling at Yakko.

"When I'm king, Max will go everywhere with me!" Yakko toothily grinned, grabbing onto his dad's arm.

"And who says you'll be king, young man? What if I live forever?" William joked.

"That's silly, nobody lives forever!" Max laughed. Yakko nodded. "Yeah, no one can live forever, silly Daddy!"

**_____**

Yakko frowned as he woke up. He always had that dream, the memory still fresh in his mind ten years later. _No one can live forever._

Six year old Yakko would never know how right he was.

Yakko sighed, rubbing his eyes before throwing the covers back. He slid out of bed, yawning as he threw a robe over his sleepwear, quietly unlocking his bedroom door as he slid out.

"Going somewhere, _your majesty_?"

Yakko smiled a tad as he turned to lock his door behind him, sliding the key into his pocket. "Mr. Royal Guard," He greeted, smirking as he turned around. Max, his unofficial royal guard, was perched on a windowsill outside of Yakko's room. The moonlight cast mysterious shadows and highlights across the toon's face, almost rendering Yakko speechless at Max's beauty in the light.

"Out to the gardens, or out to the horses?" Max smirked, sliding off the sill to stand next to Yakko.

"Gardens," Yakko said, setting off down the hall. His steps were silent, practiced paws making no noise as he made his way down the hall, Max in tow and quickly catching up.

"Couldn't sleep?" Max asked as they stepped outside. The large glass doors clicked shut behind them as Yakko made his way down the stairs, hands at his sides as he walked.

"Bad dream," Yakko responded, staring straight ahead as Max returned to his side.

"I see," Max responded. Yakko stared up at the moon as they strolled, his thoughts slowing as the other toon's presence started to calm him. They turned down a path, and once they were blocked by one of the rose bushes, Max gently reached out and intertwined their pinky fingers together. Yakko smiled a little to himself at the gesture, lightly swinging their hands together.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Max suddenly asked.

"About what?" Yakko responded, glancing over at the toon next to him. Max smiled, making eye contact with Yakko before glancing away.

"Your dream," He finally said. Yakko tightened his pinky around Max's for a second before loosening his grip once more.

"I'd prefer not to bore you with my dreams," Yakko joked, slowly pulling Max's whole hand against his own, intertwining all of their fingers together before swinging their hands a bit more. "Besides, walking in the quiet with you is all I need."

Yakko gently smiled up at Max, the other toon grinning down at him before leaning over to press a kiss to the crown of Yakko's head as they walked. "As you wish, Yakko."

**_____**

Laughter erupted from the room next door, a loud crash following soon after. Yakko's ear perked, and he quickly hopped out of bed to see what the commotion was all about. He unlocked his door, ignoring the fact that Max was absent before hopping over to knock on Wakko's door.

"C-come in!" Wakko called between fits of giggles. Yakko shook his head, smiling, as he swung open the door. Inside, Dot was hovering over Wakko with an oversized pillow in her hands, a discarded mallet on the floor next to Wakko. Dot grinned at Yakko before slamming the pillow onto Wakko again, causing the toon to start laughing once more.

"Is this the sound of fun? There shall be no such thing in this castle!" All three toons laughed at Yakko's impression of Scratchinsniff, the trio's advisor and psychiatrist, before Yakko leaped into the pillowfight, yanking the pillow from Dot's hands and whacking it against her while she giggled. Wakko sat up, pulling a pillow from his gag bag before whacking it against the back of Yakko's head, causing the toon to whip around and smack Wakko's head with his pillow.

Yakko didn't stop until Dot tapped his shoulder, causing him to pause and look at her. She pointed to the door, and Yakko groaned, turning around. He brightened, however, when he saw Max standing in the doorway.

"Heya, Maxy, come to join in on our fun?" Yakko grinned, dropping his pillow.

"I'd get in trouble, Yak. Now at least let me know you woke up, I thought you ran off again."

"Last time I did was two months ago, and it wasn't even that bad!" Yakko grinned.

"You were gone and untraceable for over seven hours, Yakko."

Wakko and Dot snickered behind him while Yakko flushed, grin even wider. "Still. I'm right here and you're right there, you won't be fake fired if you partake in _one_ childish activity. As the almost-king-of-Anvilania, I demand you to join our pillow fight!" Yakko exclaimed, raising a hand and chucking the pillow at Max. Max chuckled as he grabbed the pillow with no struggle at all, taking a few steps forward before smashing it down on Yakko's head with no remorse. Wakko burst out laughing and Dot grinned, Yakko shouted a muffled ' _hey!_ ' while Max laughed. He took the pillow off of Yakko before hauling the toon off the bed by hooking his arms under Yakko's armpits, causing him to kick his legs as he was dragged off the bed before being dropped on the floor.

Yakko glared up at Max while the toon smugly grinned down at him.

"You asked for it," Max said. Yakko groaned and Dot and Wakko giggled while Yakko stood, playfully knocking an elbow into Max's side. "And I could fake fire you for it," He joked while Max rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, you need to eat breakfast. You have to attend a few meetings and a session with Scratchinsniff today." Max said, placing a hand on the small of Yakko's back as he guided Yakko out. Yakko grinned, waving bye to his sibs as Max led him away.

**_____**

"Yakko, you cannot just ignore your duties!"

"Goodnight, everybody!" Yakko snickered.

"And you cannot be doing _zat,_ Yakko! You are to be the king, you vill not be a prince anymore! You must behave, and make no more inappropriate jokes!"

Yakko rolled his eyes as he threw his head back against the chaise lounge. "I _know_ that, Scratchy. Despite my actions, I'm not stupid."

"Then do not act like you are, Yakko!" Scratchinsniff exclaimed.

"Are we done yet? I wanna go terrorize the cabinet with Wakko and Dot."

Scratchinsniff groaned, rubbing a hand down the side of his face. "Fine. Go get yourself in trouble. This is _no v_ ay a future monarch should be acting, and vone day you vill learn!"

Yakko was already gone. He grinned as he stretched, tail flexing as he yawned. The two hour sessions with Scratchy were always Yakko's least favorite. He strolled down the halls a bit before hopping outside, bounding down the stairs before heading through the gardens.

He walked the garden for a bit before perching on the fountain in the middle of the grounds, dipping a paw into the water.

"Your majesty," A joking voice said. Yakko grinned, looking at Max over his shoulder.

"Mr. Royal Guard," Yakko greeted, looking back at the fountain. He heard Max take a few steps closer, ears perking up. "Hey, whaddya say you join me in a stroll of the gardens?" Yakko said, smiling as he turned to look up at Max.

"Again? We did just last night," Max sat down on the fountain rim next to Yakko. Yakko grinned leaning forward so him and Max were nose to nose. "Are you turning down the future king?" He purred, staring at Max. Max grinned, leaning forward so there was less than an inch of space between them.

"And what if I am?" Max lowly teased back. Yakko winked, pulling back. "We'll find out," He responded, returning to looking at his legs as he kicked his feet in the fountain water.

"Am I allowed to ask how your meeting with Scratchinsniff went?" Max eventually piped up, glancing at Yakko. "Not technically, but I can tell you anyway. It was the same old, really. He told me to be more mature. I said no." Yakko said, smiling as he swirled his paws through the water. "He said I can't make inappropriate jokes anymore, like _that'd_ ever happen!"

Max laughed, leaning back on his hands as he stared at Yakko. "Inappropriate jokes are just part of you. You'd be missing a piece of your soul without them," Max said.

"Exactly!" Yakko happily exclaimed, laughing. He was completely unaware to Max's eyes on him, too absorbed with watching the way the clear blue water rippled as he swung his legs to take notice of the thoughtful look on Max's face as the toon watched him closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> historians will say they were close friends
> 
> please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment if you'd like!! it's always very appreciated (:


	2. Chapter 2

Yakko grinned as he stared at the sky later that night, stars twinkling as his gaze switched from one to another. "I think I see Little Dipper!" Dot exclaimed, pointing up at the sky.

"And I see Uranus!" Wakko called out, excitedly pointing at the sky as well.

"Goodnight, everybody," Yakko snickered, glancing at the places his younger siblings were pointing. Max chuckled at Yakko's joke, causing the toon to grin at the response.

"That _is_ Little Dipper, but I think Uranus is right here," Yakko said, jokingly tugging on Wakko's tail at the end of his sentence. Wakko laughed before playfully growling, tackling Yakko while Dot groaned. "Really? I thought this was just a nice night of stargazing, boys." She said. Max grinned at her, shrugging before he was tugged into the fight by an ear, Yakko laughing maniacally as he retracted his hand from Max. The toon eagerly joined in the wrestling before Dot whistled, immediately causing all three toons to stop roughhousing.

"Scratchy," She said before quickly flopping on her back, pointing out stars. Wakko did the same, while Yakko sat up and crawled next to Max, attaching himself to the toon's side as he grinned, flushed. Max smiled too before glancing up at the sky.

"Hello, kidses, Max. I think it is time for you to go to bed, ja? It iz almost ten," Scratchinsniff said as he approached the four toons. Wakko and Dot whined, resisting for a few minutes before slowly standing and making their way to the castle, but not before causing some mayhem to a few bushes on the way. Scratchy looked down at Yakko and Max.

"You two, do not stay out so late like last time. I expect you in bed before midnight."

"'kay, Scratchy!" Yakko said, smiling up at the doctor and advisor before returning his gaze to the sky. Scratchinsniff bristled, but quickly went to round up Wakko and Dot. Once it was silent and the two were sure nobody else was out, Yakko slowly walked his hand close to Max's, lightly resting his pinky finger on top of Max's. The other toon looked down at him, softly smiling. Yakko returned the grin before resting his head on Max's shoulder.

"I'm so not ready to be king, Max," Yakko sighed. "It's all I think about, and it's still a few weeks away."

"If it makes any difference, I think you'll be a wonderful king." Max replied, resting his head on top of Yakko's.

"I know I will, but what if the people don't like me? Or what if I make a mistake at the coronation? What if I piss someone off, oh gods,"

"I think it'll be fine, Yak Yak. I think your brain is overworking a little." Max said, gently lifting his head so he could press a kiss to Yakko's head. 

"Yeah, you're right. It's just, kind of stressful. And Scratchy does _not_ help." Yakko said. Max nodded, looking up at the sky.

"It's crazy you'll be king in a few weeks, it feels like we were just joking about letting me in all the secret kings-only rooms when we were little." Max said, smiling fondly at the memories. Yakko chuckled, nuzzling his head against Max. "It does for me too, sometimes," He replied.

"Does the promise still stand?" Max teased.

"Absolutely." Yakko said, grinning as he tucked his face into Max's neck. Max wrapped his arm around Yakko's shoulders, holding the toon close until Yakko pulled away. Max looked down at him, and he felt himself grin as he stared up at the toon.

"You're pretty in the moonlight," Yakko said. Max flushed, staring at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

Yakko eagerly nodded. "It makes your eyes look so handsome, and the light highlights your fur beautifully," He hummed, reaching out with his free hand to gently trace a finger along Max's cheek where the moon outlined and shadowed all the dips and curves of Max's face.

"As it does for you," Max breathed, leaning into Yakko's touch. Yakko smiled, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Max's. He cupped Max's cheek, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth across his skin. Yakko closed his eyes as he held Max close, the other toon doing the same as the relished in the other's warmth.

**_____**

Yakko grinned as Wakko and Dot groaned. "Do we _have_ to, Yak? Please, we'll be good!" Wakko cried, clasping his hands together.

"We won't even rig Scratchy's room today!" Dot joined in.

"Nonsense! You two will help me pick out an outfit for the celebration after my coronation!" Yakko exclaimed, gleefully grinning as his siblings whined some more.

"Why doncha ask Max, I'm sure he'd love to watch you get dressed and undressed and dressed a hundred times!" Wakko whined, pouting.

"Maybe, but I want your guys' opinions, I can always ask Max what he thinks later!" Yakko said. "Now come on, I can't wait to show you what I have picked out!"

It took hours, but Dot finally helped Yakko find an outfit suitable of a party. He had apparently picked out horrible robes, so she had taken over and helped him pick out something stylish. Wakko had fallen asleep on the bed, and Dot was about ready to crash as well. Yakko ruffled her fur, causing her to playfully growl before he went behind the changing curtain, changing into his regular attire.

"Be careful, I don't need you ripping that and making us have to find _another_ outfit!" Dot groaned. Yakko laughed. "Like _I_ would ever rip a-" A seam teared, and Yakko quickly shoved the material off and laughed to cover up the sound. Once he was changed, he glanced at the clothing. Thank the gods it wasn't ripped or destroyed. He tossed it over the top of the changing curtain, exiting from behind to find Dot curled up and snoozing at the foot of his bed. He smiled to himself before gently climbing onto the bed between his siblings, curling up himself and curling his eyes.

**_____**

The sun glared down on them, but Yakko found he didn't quite care as Max called out instructions for his horse, leading him back to the barn. Yakko did the same, his own horse trotting into the stables. Max was already hopping off his horse when Yakko finally got in, and he grinned as he dismounted his own horse. The stable hand reached out to help him down, but Yakko merely jumped, thanking the toon anyway.

Max waited for him, smiling, and Yakko bounded over. "Where's your dad, I wanna stop by and see him again!" Yakko grinned up at Max.

"He's taken a few days off, he tripped and sprained his ankle." Max replied, leaving the barn as Yakko followed.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why aren't you at home and helping him?" Yakko asked, jogging so he could catch up with Max.

"He's fine, it's just a sprain. Besides, you'd miss me if I was gone for that long." Yakko opened his mouth to respond before Max held up a hand. "You know it's true," He said. Yakko groaned, nodding. "Yeah, I would miss you,"

"And who'd keep you from running off if I wasn't here to keep an eye on you?" Max grinned.

"I haven't tried to in two months!"

"Doesn't mean you won't again!" Max said.

"You know what, Maxy? You're right." With that, Yakko took off across the field, Max cackling behind him as he chased the royal toon. Yakko laughed, not stopping as he ran like his life depended on it, wind racing past his ears as he sped around. He looked behind him to see Max gaining on him before he tripped over something and fell. He was giggling uncontrollably until Max rushed over and tripped on Yakko. The two rolled from Max's momentum, Yakko still laughing until they stopped and he opened his eyes, giggles trailing off as he stared up at Max. Their legs were intertwined, Yakko could feel, and they were nose to nose, Max propped up above Yakko, staring down at him with wide eyes.

Yakko felt a wave of heat flow through his body as he grinned up at Max, quickly throwing his weight to one side and rolling them both over. Max grunted as Yakko's weight was basically dropped onto him and Yakko smirked.

"Hi," He said, smiling at Max.

"Hi, yourself." Max responded, grinning as he rolled them over again, pinning Yakko to the ground once more. He kicked his legs until Max sat back onto Yakko's thighs, causing the toon to stop. Yakko sat up a bit and grabbed Max's shoulders before rolling them over again, this time more firmly pinning Max on the ground.

"Your majesty," Max teased, grinning as Yakko moved and pinned his arms above his head, leaning down near Max.

"Mr. Royal Guard," Yakko replied, cocky smile pulling at his lips as he stared down at Max. The two silently stared for a minute, not breaking eye contact until Yakko slowly started to lean down. His eyes flickered from Max's to his lips, a quick and subtle movement before his attention was once again hooked on Max's eyes. Max yanked a wrist free from Yakko's grip, gently placing it behind Yakko's head. Yakko stopped moving when they were nose to nose, glancing down again to Max's lips. The other toon stared at him, too, and then to his lips, before slowly pushing forward a bit more.

As a horse whinnied in the distance, Yakko was reminded of where they were- in public, on the grounds where the horses ran free and stablehands watched, and suddenly sat up, letting go of Max's wrist and standing.

"We should get going," Yakko said, offering a hand down to Max. Max took it and Yakko pulled him up, awkwardly smiling while Max just sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Yakko blushed the whole walk back up the path to the castle.

As they neared, Max opened his mouth to say something before another voice rang out.

" _There_ you are, Prince Yakko! Mr. Scratchinsniff needs to see you about preparations for your ceremony!"

Yakko turned, finding Hello Nurse standing at the door. Yakko grinned, turning to raise his eyebrows at Max a few times before rushing up the stairs happily allowing Nurse to pet his head before being led away to see Scratchinsniff.

**_____**

Dot's tongue stuck out as she applied the last of the eyeshadow to Wakko's lid.

"Aaaand, done! How'dya like it, Wak?"

Wakko opened his eyes, peering into the mirror Dot held out for him.

"Faboo! Looks great, baby sister!" Wakko happily licked Dot's cheek a few times, tail wagging as he stuck his tongue out. There was a knock at the door and the two froze. Dot quickly motioned for Wakko to run to her wardrobe, and she quickly tried to clean all evidence of a makeover before rushing to her door.

"Hi, sister sib!"

"Hey, Dot!"

Dot let out a sigh of relief as she found Yakko and Max outside her door. She dragged the two inside, closing and locking the door behind them.

"You two scared me! I thought we were about to get caught doing makeovers!" Dot said, heading to the wardrobe and throwing open the doors. " _Wakko!_ Drop the dress! Let it go!" She tugged a sleeve from Wakko's mouth, pulling the toon out of the wardrobe.

"Hey, lookin' good little bro!" Yakko complimented, leaning forward as he admired Wakko's makeup.

"Thanks! Dot did it for me," Wakko smiled.

"I like it!" Max added, smiling when Wakko gave him a toothy grin. Dot shut the closet, returning to her bed to gather the messily stashed makeup items.

"Say, Dot, mind doing a little makeup for me for the crowning?" Yakko asked, plopping down next to her. 

"Won't they get mad?" Dot asked, tilting her head.

"Not if it's subtle! Just a little touch up, you know how washed out the sun makes me!" Dot laughed, gathering up some makeup utensils. "Sure thing! In the mean time, do you guys wanna join in on the makeovers? You'll have to do each other's, though, I promised Wak he could do my makeup."

"Sure!" Yakko agreed, grabbing a few containers from Dot's bed before pulling Max down as he sat on the floor. "You can do mine first," Yakko said, digging through the things he'd nabbed. He handed Max a few of the containers and Max found a few things he liked, setting them aside before tugging Yakko forward.

Yakko grinned up at Max while the other toon squinted. "Is this for his eyes?" Max asked. Dot leaned over from the bed, taking a look at the container. "That's for his cheeks, blush. That's for his eyes," She said, pointing out the proper container. Max nodded, thanking her before opening the container.

Max dipped the brush into the makeup before lightly tapping it against the rim. He then glanced up at Yakko, placing the container on the floor before reaching up and gently grabbing Yakko's chin, slowly tilting his head and holding it steady as Max pressed the brush to his skin. Yakko giggled at the feeling, the brush tickling as Max rubbed the powder in, closing his eyes as he laughed. He reopened them and found Max grinning at him before glancing down to dip the brush back into the container.

"What?" Yakko asked, smiling up at Max. Max shrugged, turning Yakko's head the other way as he applied the rest of the blush.

"Nothing, I'm simply enjoying your beauty, your majesty." Max smirked, twisting the lid on the container before grabbing a different one, uncapping it and dipping the brush in the new color.

"You flatter me, Mr. Royal Guard," Yakko grinned, watching as Max got the brush coated in the new powder, following it up until he was looking into Max's eyes. Max raised his eyebrows a few times, making Yakko laugh, and he closed his eyes so Max could continue his makeup.

Dot and Wakko shared a look as Wakko dipped a finger into the eyeshadow, carefully dragging it across Dot's eyelid.

"And they still haven't just done anything, yet!" She quietly whined. "They've been dancing around each other for _years_ and still haven't made a move!"

"If they don't soon, I will," Wakko whispered back.

"Oh, your majesty! Wakko, don't eat the damn makeup!" Dot hissed, breaking her impression of Max to stop Wakko from eating a container of blush.

"But Mr. Royal Guard, I'm hungry as _hell_!" Wakko quietly responded before returning to doing Dot's makeup.

"They're so lovey dovey, it makes me sick." Dot said, swatting the bit of makeup Wakko was trying to eat from his hand. "Put the makeup on my face or you don't get to ever again." Wakko quickly nodded, applying some blush to Dot's cheeks.

Max finished Yakko's look shortly, grabbing the mirror from Dot and spinning it around, showing Yakko. Yakko grinned as he peered in the mirror, admiring Max's work. Yakko happily set to work on doing Max's makeup while Wakko and Dot observed, the four exchanging jokes and jabs at each other while they laughed, enjoying the company of the other toons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fellas, is it gay to (1) caress your best friend's face under the moonlight and tell him he's pretty, (2) pin him down in a field and almost kiss him, and (3) let him do your makeup?
> 
> please feel free to leave a comment/kudos if you'd like!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy, Daddy!" Yakko cried, laughing as he ran into his father's arms. "Come here, my boy! Now where's that little brother of yours?" King William asked, nuzzling his nose against Yakko's.

"In the kitchens, silly! Now come on, come on, I wanna go see Mommy!" Yakko exclaimed, clapping his hands as his dad headed to the kitchen, playfully scooping up Wakko from near where Hello Nurse, who was Wakko's nanny, was. The younger toon giggled and made spit bubbles as he was carried with Yakko in their father's arms.

Their dad led them to their mother's room, quietly opening the door and leaning down so Yakko and Wakko could leap onto the floor. The young boys ran towards their mother, who was sitting on a rocking chair with a little bundle in her arms.

"Mommy!" Yakko cried, running to his mom's side. She quietly laughed, pressing a finger to her mouth to tell him to quiet down. He nodded, smiling at her. Wakko toddled over, happily clapping his hands before he hooked his arms on the arm of the rocking chair.

"Now, boys, I want you to meet your little sister, Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the Third." Their mother slowly pulled back the blanket, revealing a sleeping baby, eyes gently shut as she dreamed. Their father came over and picked Wakko up so the young toon could see, and Yakko stood on his tiptoes so he could press a kiss to the baby's forehead.

"I love her so much, Mommy!" Yakko quietly said, smiling at his mother. She gave him a small smile back, tilting the baby a tad so Wakko could see. "She's your baby sister, Wakkorotti! She'll get to play with you and Yakko when she's older! Doesn't that sound fun, honey?" She gently said.

"No," Wakko said, frowning. Wakko started kicking and William laughed, setting the toon down. "Now what on earth does that mean, Wakko?" William asked, smiling down at his youngest son.

"No," Wakko repeated.

"You can't say no, Wakko, she's already here," Yakko said, peeking at the baby once more. "Besides, she's cute! Why don't you want her?"

"No," Wakko said once more. Angelina and William chuckled as Yakko tried to convince Wakko the baby was a good addition to their family.

That afternoon, Yakko played with Max in the halls. Wakko was still to young to join in, so it was just the two of them as they sprawled out on the carpet in a dedicated playroom.

"Mommy says Angelina can play with us when she's older," Yakko said, lying on his stomach and kicking his legs as he grinned at Max.

"She said that 'bout Wakko too but he's still too little to play!" Max pointed out. Yakko thought it over for a second. "He's still a baby too, just a bigger baby than Angelina!" Yakko responded, smiling again.

"Oh," Max said, looking at the floor. "Babies are weird."

"Yeah."

**_____**

Yakko climbed out of bed, yawning as he grabbed his robes. He unlocked his bedroom door before locking it again, turning around to the windowsill. The moon shone bright and cast shadows all throughout the hall and Yakko was blown away by its beauty. The ins and outs of it's luminescent shadows cast intricate designs across the floor. Yakko padded along, sliding over to the glass doors and opening them, quietly stepping out into the gardens.

He headed down the stairs before jogging a bit, determined to make it to the fountain first. His attempts were unnecessary, however, when Max appeared at the fountain. He slowed to a walk, laughing as Max tripped trying to stand from where he had been sitting on the fountain rim.

"Hello, Royal Guard," Yakko smirked, coming to a stop in front of Max.

"Your majesty," Max responded, dipping into a low bow before grabbing Yakko's hand, pressing a kiss to it and glancing up at him. Yakko grinned, flushing a bit before he dragged Max up, tugging him away from the fountain.

"Let's dance!" He said, pulling Max in. Max laughed, following as Yakko led them into a waltz, gently gripping onto Yakko's waist while Yakko threw his arms around Max's neck. Yakko grinned up at him as they danced, the moonlight shining in back of Max like a halo as Max smiled down at him as well.

"I love when we get to do this," Max said, looking down at Yakko.

Yakko nodded. "I wish we could do this all the time," He adjusted his arm so he could run a hand through the fur at the base of Max's neck, twirling strands around his fingers. Max chuckled at the feeling, a ghost of his infamous 'hyuck!' laugh was audible and Yakko grinned. He adored Max's laugh, even though the other toon hated it.

The two spun around throughout the gardens before slowing to a calmer pace, allowing Yakko the opportunity to rest his head on Max's chest while they swayed.

"Will you still have time for this?"

"When? Time for what?" Yakko asked, lifting his head from Max's chest.

"When you're king, will you be able to sneak out like this?" Max reiterated, frowning down at Yakko. The smaller toon thought it over before plopping his head on Max's chest again.

"Maybe? I'm honestly not sure, Maxy. They'll probably up my security from just you to more guards, so it would be more difficult."

"Ah," Max responded, moving a hand up from Yakko's waist to cup the back of his head.

"Doesn't mean I won't do my best to sneak out and see you, Mr. Royal Guard." Yakko teased, gently pulling back to grin up at Max. Max still had a hand against the back of Yakko's head, and he ran it through his fur as he smiled down at the toon.

"I'd expect nothing less from you, majesty."

Yakko's grin dissolved into a smaller smile as he stared up at Max, finding he was getting lost in the toon's eyes. This normally happened, especially with how the moonlight reflected off the gorgeous shade of blue Max's eyes were, and Yakko didn't look away until he slowly blinked, allowing his eyes to flicker down to Max's lips.

Max started to lean down, gently holding Yakko steady. Yakko slowly tilted his head, eyes locked on Max's lips as the taller toon slowly neared, his own head tilting as well. Yakko's hand stopped twirling Max's fur, instead sprawling out to cup the back of his head as Yakko exhaled a tiny puff of air and gently leaned forward, standing on his tiptoes as he tilted his head a bit further and let his eyes shut, smiling as Max pushed forward and let their lips lightly brush together.

Max pulled Yakko closer by the hips, tilting his head further and deepening the kiss. Yakko smiled, pressing against Max as he reciprocated, lightly tugging on the fur behind Max's head while the toon smiled, pulling away from the kiss for a second before returning. Yakko pulled away like he had been shocked as they touched again as the realization ran through his veins like ice. Confusion and hurt flickered on Max's face as Yakko opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to say what he knew he needed to but finding he wasn't able to properly form the words.

And like a dumbass, he ran.

He dashed inside and straight to his room, frantically unlocking the door and locking it before collapsing onto his bed. He curled up under his blankets, tears falling down his face. He had wanted that to happen for years. He had wanted to share his first kiss with Max since he knew what a kiss was, he had had a crush on Max since they were young.

But it had always been a game.

It had never been serious. They flirted and teased endlessly, but it was all a big joke. They had never done anything serious, had never _actually_ kissed, but now it would be completely different. Yakko didn't know how to feel.

**_____**

"Yakko, you cannot do that! You must be composed for your crowning, ja?" Scratchinsniff said.

Yakko groaned, rolling his eyes as he threw his head back. "But how is this gonna be any fun?" He whined.

"A coronation is not supposed to be fun, Yakko, you are becoming _king_. Now, let Heloise walk you through your manners while I attend to the Brain." Scratchy walked off to the throne room. Brain was appointed the leader of Anvilania until Yakko's coronation, as Yakko hadn't been of age until 2 weeks ago, almost a full two months after King William and Angelina died. Yakko shook himself from his thoughts, tail thumping against his chair as Hello Nurse approached.

"Hellooo, Nurse!" Yakko said, smiling as she reached out and pet his head.

"Hello, Prince Yakko." She said, smiling down at him. "Are you ready for your lessons?"

"You bet!"

After his lesson with Hello Nurse, Yakko sat with Brain in the throne room for a few hours, entertaining Pinky and listening in on Brain's duties so he could have an idea of what to expect himself. Dot and Wakko eventually joined in, pulling thrones out of nowhere and sitting next to Yakko, joking around with him and Pinky. The trio ate lunch with Scratchy and a planner, discussing the coronation and events planned afterward.

The siblings got bored halfway through and may or may not have blown the dining hall up.

Yakko ran with Wakko and Dot back to their rooms, all three hysterically laughing as Scratchy tried to chase him. Yakko closed himself in his room and heard his younger siblings do the same. He only emerged once he was sure Scratchy had left, he snuck out of his room and bounded out to the garden.

He wandered the paths in the gardens for a while, letting the calming aura relax his mind as he strolled. He used to help his mother garden when he was younger and the plants still reminded him of her and those memories.

"Yakko!"

He'd recognize Max's voice anywhere, and he turned with a small smile on his face. "Max," He responded.

"Hey, Yak Yak, about last night..." Max said as he came to a stop in front of Yakko.

"It's okay," Yakko said, placing a hand on Max's shoulder. "We can pretend it never happened."

"What? No, no, wait, I thoughtyou _wanted_ it to happen!" Max exclaimed, leaning forward.

"You started it! How would you know if I wanted it?" Yakko said, exasperated.

" _You_ started it! You looked at me all 'kiss me' like!" Max replied, running a hand through his hair. Yakko groaned, "I did _not_!"

"Did too!"

"Uh huh." Yakko sarcastically hummed.

"Oh my _gods_ , you're impossible!" Max hissed.

"No worse than you!"

"You're an ass!"

"I'm the future king!" Yakko said, shoving a finger in Max's chest.

"Do you _not_ see that that just further proves the fact that you're an ass?" Max said, frowning down at Yakko as the toon glared up at him.

"Whatever, like you aren't a brat yourself," Yakko said, removing his hand from Max's chest.

Max scoffed. "Excuse me? We're talking about _you_ , do-"

Yakko kissed him.

Max instantly returned it, melting against Yakko as the toon put a hand on the back of his head. Yakko pulled back, glaring at Max.

"Don't talk shit about me when you're the exact same, you ass."

"Shut the hell up and kiss me again," Max responded, tugging Yakko in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they had socks on don't worry
> 
> (they didn't)


End file.
